Federal Republic of Demacia
Federal Republic of Demacia is a nationstate on the western part of Valoran continent and one of the three nations in Runeterra and a member of the Alliance of Nations. It commonly fought Noxus, Ionia, Kreisau Circle, The Axis of Empires and the Coalition of Independent States during the war. Along the western coast of Valoran, the human nation of Demacia shines as the continent's paragon of virtue amongst all the other human settlements. The residents are always striving to sharpen their bodies and minds in the pursuit of absolute justice. History Culture The people of Demacia are driven by their common cause to disseminate benevolence and order for the betterment of all beings throughout Valoran. They view malice and selfishness as a disease which should be expunged from the psyche of humankind. Those who come to Demacia and choose to settle within the borders of the city-state are expected to share the ideals and virtues of its citizenry. Those who seek personal gain at the expense of others quickly find themselves ostracized… or worse. Life in Demacia is not one of placid utopian dreams. Since the Demacian people pride themselves as the moral vanguards of Valoran, they adopt seemingly draconian measures to ensure that their moral code remains the only code by which one may live within the city-state. Crime in any form is harshly punished: there are no misdemeanors within Demacia. Some detractors of Demacia (who criticize far from the reaches of the city-state) claim this as proof of its inherent hypocrisy. Demacians counter this argument by pointing out that their justice system incorporates benevolence and mitigation into its verdicts. No one is punished without fair and just consideration of the circumstances involved. While others may continue to criticize the harshness of Demacian law, the Demacians stand by their convictions. Government Demacia was run by a constitutional monarchy, wherein the King of Demacia serves as the head of state and an elected council serves as the legislative body. While the king is a strong ruler, he is kept in check at least partially by the Demacian Council. The last King of Demacia, Jarvan III (a.k.a. Jarvan Lightshield the Third), works earnestly with the Demacian Council to ensure that the sanctity of the city-state remains pure and true. Since the rule of Jarvan I, there has never been an attempted coup or rebellion of any kind in Demacia. The king serves not only as the political leader of the nation-state, but also as the commander-in-chief of its military. Following the Battle of Runeterra, the Demacian Council thought it be best to disband the monarchy and it's houses and establish a system of government similar to the United States. Although not all within the Noble Houses agreed with the formation of the Federal Republic, most begrudgingly agreed. After the reorganization from a Constitutional Monarchy to a Federal Republic, the Demacian Council was reorganized into the Demacian Parliament, the position that was once held by the King was replaced by the Office of Presidency and a new branch of government was created, the Demacian Grand Courts, this, in a way, helped to gain a new sense of identity and stability for the newly created Federal Republic. List of Presidents Post-Reorganization List of Prime Ministers Post-Reorganization Former Noble Houses When it was monarchy, Demacia is governed by various royal families, regulating the city-state primarily as members of the Demacian Council. While many of the Noble Houses have ruled for generations, they are treated as any other citizen under the nation’s strict laws and are not exempt from them. They may even be treated more harshly under the law as they are meant to serve as shining examples of how Demacian citizens should conduct themselves, publicly and privately. * House Lightshield * House Spiritmight * House Crownguard * House Buvelle * House Vayne * House Laurent Military The Demacian military is one of the strongest in all of Valoran, commonly known as the Demacian Army, are formed by the Air Force, the Navy and the Army, the second of which contains its own Marine Corps. The main branches of the military deviate from traditional standards by adopting a "Defense Force" title, employed after the 1996 treaty with the Alliance of Nations and retained into the 21st century. However, such name is often ignored in most situations, as each branch is regularly referred to by their original name by other nations, the media and the public Noxus has been the sworn enemy of Demacia since both settlements were founded hundreds of years ago. Their conflict is, at its core, a moral one. With such a night-and-day division of moral philosophy between Demacia and Noxus, it is not hard to see why Demacia views its military requirements as a vital necessity for survival. Every Demacian citizen is required to serve in its military for no less than three years. Even after this time, most Demacians remain on active status in the city-state’s military reserve. The resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender by example. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between the Allies, Axis and the Coalition. Equipment and Arsenal As the rise of their power grew in the early years of its creation, Demacia's military expanded in terms of weaponry and equipment which made them formidable for the once dominant Allied military. Their arsenal of weaponry came from weapon manufacturers from Allied members. Demacian troops look like a well uniformed streamline opponent to the beleaguered allied forces wearing combat shirts and combat pants in different camouflage patterns (either in urban, woodland, snow colored, navy, and all-black camouflage). All Allied soldiers also are equipped with the most state of the art military-grade protective plate carriers and Kevlar helmets (many with ballistic face shields attached to rail adapters on the sides of the helmets). Some Demacian soldiers wear red berets instead, most likely to signify NCOs and senior leadership. Assault Rifles *M5A2 Folsom Carbine *HK416 Rifle *ARX-160 *M82 Assault Rifle *FN SCAR *CZ-805 BREN *M8A1 *SCARAB Submachine Guns *MP5 *FN P90 *MP7 *LS57 SMG *Thompson 2020 *Feline SMG Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW *M224A1 LMG *Rheinmetall MG3 Marksman Rifle *MK14 EBR Sniper Rifle *DSG-1 Shotguns *SPAS-12 *Jackal Handguns *M9A1 *.44 HE Magnum *M6 Punt *M12 Nova Launchers *Panzerfaust *L-TAG Vehicles *Zubr *ISA Jeep *LU-P Lynx *M2 Bradley APC *Guardian APC *Leopard 2 *Aegis-class cruiser *MBT-6 Predator *M270 MLRS *Basilisk *Flakpanzer Gepard *Eurocopter EC-635 *NH90 *Valkyrie *F-16 Fighting Falcon *Marauder Bomber Starships * DX-1 Starfighter * BTL-D1 Y-wing starfighter * DR-20 Transport * Spritmight-class Corvette * Lightshield-class Frigate * Crownguard-class Cruiser * Buvelle-class Gunship * Vayne-class Battleship * Laurent-class Star Destroyer * Jarvan I-class Star Defender Category:Allies Category:Factions Category:Republics